For What It's Worth
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Continued from the episode "Promises, Prom-misses," except my own version. Multi-chapter. Please review.
1. Promises

**Author's Note: I saw the episode "Promise, Prom-misses" this afternoon and fell in love with it, except for the ending. So, here is my version. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I swear, if I ever own "Sonny with a Chance," I will die a happy person. But I do not.**

* * *

"For what it's worth, you threw a cool prom, Sonny," said Nico with a smile as we walked out the door of the "So Random!" studio.

"Yeah," added Grady. "Sorry you didn't get to enjoy any of it, but thanks."

The cast of "So Random!" had just ended their fabulous "secret prom," hosted by Sonny. Sonny thought it was a great idea to have a prom on the set, since she missed her prom back in Wisconsin. Unfortunately, things turned bad when the executive producer of the show, Marshall, came back to the studio early. Sonny had to suffer through spilling mustard all over her new, gorgeous red dress, (meanwhile rushing around trying to find another one to wear, which ended up being the mermaid costume from a previous "So Random!" sketch), and hardly got to enjoy the prom she organized and decorated herself. She never got that perfect dance with that special guy. Everything went all wrong for her, when this was supposed to be her perfect night.

She heaved a sigh. The set was empty, and she stood there, arms crossed, staring at the ground. Thinking.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps across the cement floor. She looked up.

"Hey," Chad said. "So you finally made it."

Confusion filled Sonny's head as she said, "Chad? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go."

Chad Dylan Cooper shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Sonny. Even though she was dressed like a fish, he still thought she looked amazing.

Before Sonny came to the set, nothing interesting ever happened in the studios. Chad was actually beginning to get bored of the same old scenery, and wished something would happen to stir things up. That's when she arrived. Unfortunately, Chad had no idea that feelings towards small town girl Sonny Munroe would be stirred up also.

Chad had every intention of saying something witty and clever back to her, like he always did. He knew he irked Sonny, and that was the way it had to stay. There was enough drama at the Falls; he didn't need more behind the scenes.

"Which is exactly why I had to be the _last_ to go," he responded with as he closed the distance between him and Sonny.

Despite the tension the two always maintained, Chad couldn't deny his feelings for her. He was not in love with her, oh no. But he didn't _hate_ her. And this was her night, he had to try to make it was it was supposed to be.

Sonny looked down at the floor, disappointment filling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well Chad, you were right," she said. "All proms end in disaster." She let out a small laugh as she tried desperately to hide her embarrassment. She hated admitting that Chad Dylan Cooper was right.

He smirked. "Do they Sonny?" he asked. He was inching his way closer, and Sonny felt her heart speeding up. "Do they _really_? 'Cuz sometimes…I heard…you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person…"

Sonny continued to stare at him. Not only because he looking almost handsome in his unbuttoned tux, but because she was trying to figure out what he was going to do.

He was in front of her now.

"You're just going to have to settle for me," he finished with a smirk as he pulled out a pair of earphones from his jacket pocket. Sonny grinned and blushed.

Sonny was never unsure when it came to her feelings. She knew right away what she was feeling and when she was feeling it, and right now, as she and Chad each put in one ear bud, she began to feel happy. Chad Dylan Cooper was making her happy.

Chad held out his hand, and she didn't hesitate to take it. They danced quietly for a few moments, his hand on her waist and a smile on their faces, looking into each other's eyes. Crystal blue with chocolate brown.

"This is sweet," Sonny said to him. Sonny always knew that Chad had a soft side. He hardly ever showed it, but when he did, she was always left in awe, until he ruined it with an egotistical, snooty remark. She wondered what he'd do to ruin it this time.

Chad shrugged and smiled. "I have my moments," he said, pulling her in a bit closer.

"….You gonna press play?" she asked.

Chad, for a brief second, looked at her in confusion. Then , upon realizing there was in fact no music, he replied with a slightly embarrassed, "Oh, right, sorry."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pressed play on his iPod, then resumed their previous position as Heaven by Bryan Adams played.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

Sonny's heart skipped a beat when he looked into her eyes, and she looked away from him.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Chad Dylan Cooper pulled Sonny closer to him, and placed his arm at the small of her back. His hand tingled at the touch.

_Once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, hoping to move closer together. Their bodies were touching, and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

_Nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

Chad stopped.

"What? What is it?" asked Sonny, concerned.

"N-nothing," he replied. "Nothing. I…I need to go." He pulled away from Sonny reluctantly.

"Chad, wait…" but he was already gone.

* * *

**No worries. There's another chapter coming. Review please.**


	2. What To Do

**This is mainly a filler, but it will lead to something big, trust me. Please review, and constructive criticism is very appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned the show. **

* * *

It was days before they spoke again, and when they did, it couldn't have been more awkward.

Sonny was leaving the cafeteria, on her way to get ready for a sketch rehearsal. Chad was just arriving. They collided.

It took them both a moment to realize what had happened. They stared at each other in silence, until Sonny said, "Sorry."

Chad smirked. His cast-mates behind him chuckled.

"Just watch where I'm going, Munroe," he said. Then he walked away, his lemmings following close behind, and leaving Sonny in his wake.

She should have known. As Sonny made her way back to her dressing room, she began to think about the blue-eyed mystery.

She didn't understand him. She didn't understand one inch of him, but she liked it that way. She liked how unpredictable he was, she just was not too fond of his egotistical-jerk side. Deep down, she was sure he was good person. Sonny convinced herself it was a front. This wasn't who he was. But she had to admit: he put on a good show.

One hell of a show.

As she opened her dressing room door, tears began to well up in her eyes. Trying to hide them, she looked at the floor.

"Come on Sonny," said her roommate and fellow cast member, Tawni, impatiently. "Pretty doesn't wait for anyone." With a flip of her hair, Tawni made her way to the door.

Sonny flopped down on the couch and buried her face into the soft pillow.

"Just go without me," she mumbled. Tears fell and were immediately absorbed by the fabric. Tawni stopped short and turned around.

"Whoa, what? Why? We have to rehearse," she said, moving closer to the couch Sonny had now occupied. Sonny wiped her salty tears nonchalantly.

"I don't feel well," she replied. It was as close to the truth as she was willing to give Tawni. Sonny mustered a fake cough and face-planted into the pillow again.

Tawni suddenly started to back up.

"Oh no! I _cannot_ get sick. Not now. You stay away from me! I'll tell Marshall you can't make it. You just...you stay there." Tawni practically ran out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Sonny in the peace and quiet of the secluded room.

The tears fell from her eyes like rain from the sky.

X.x.x.x

Chad Dylan Cooper did not feel guilty.

Chad Dylan Cooper did not feel at all.

Chad Dylan Cooper did not care.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper.

And he was distraught.

Chad sat. And sat. And thought. And wondered. And wished. And hoped. And sat some more.

A few nights ago, the night of Sonny's prom, Chad Dylan Cooper tore all of his walls down. He opened his heart for a few moments, and felt that was the worst mistake he ever could have made.

Chad stood up and paced. He should have just left. He should have gone back to his room, grabbed his stuff, and gone home. He should have just forgotten all about her.

Oh, who was he kidding? He couldn't forget about her. He never could, no matter how hard he tried. She filled his thoughts; every waking moment was spent consumed with things she had said that day, the faces she made, and the actions she did. Everything he did related to her. If he was asked, "Chad, would you like a bagel?" his mind would automatically want to blurt, "Sonny doesn't like bagels."

He internally smacked himself. Chad was supposed to be dating Portlyn. It was mainly for publicity, because his agent felt his show would become more popular if he dated his co-star. But Portlyn had been bothering him lately. It was not _her_, because he did feel something for Portlyn. It wasn't as strong a feeling as he felt for Sonny, though. He felt that Portlyn was an obstacle. Portlyn was getting the way; the barrier between what he had and what he wanted.

Chad groaned. This was becoming too complicated, which was exactly what he was trying to avoid. The longer he kept from Sonny, the better things would get, right?

Wrong. He was so wrong. He knew what he had to do.

He had to see Sonny.

X.x.x.x.x

There was a knock at the door and Sonny awoke with a start. She didn't know she had fallen asleep.

Her eyes blurred and then came into focus as she tried to figured out what had woken her.

Another knock, and a muffled, "Sonny? You there?"

She could have recognized that voice anywhere. It gave her chills and made her heart ache. Chad.

This time, Sonny bolted up and ran to the mirror.

"Yes, one second!" she shouted back. She groaned at what she saw in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and one side of her cheek was a bright red hand print. She cursed and quickly grabbed some lotion for her eyes and cold water for her cheek.

"Sonny?" called Chad again, this time becoming impatient. As Sonny was putting her lotion back on the table, Chad walked in.

"Hey," he said. Sonny whipped around and all of her supplies fell off the desk and onto the floor in her state of panic.

"H-hi," she said. She surprised herself. She always acted quite confident around Chad and was shocked when she stuttered at this simple greeting.

Chad threw himself onto her couch and looked around.

"Cool room," he muttered.

She sighed. "Why are you here, Chad?" she asked, picking up the bottles of lotion and nail polish that fell to the floor.

"Okay, listen," he said. He stood up and moved in front of Sonny, preventing her from gathering the rest of her things. She looked into his eyes, and drowned in the pools of sapphire.

"I came here for a reason, not just to make small talk," he said. She figured that much, but her heart skipped a beat when he took one of her hands in his. His skin was soft and warm.

"Sonny…what are we doing?" Chad asked. He gazed into her eyes and squeezed her hand to pull Sonny out of her trance.

"We're…talking," she replied. Why was it so hard to keep her cool now? She was usually so good at it.

"No…no…," he shook his head and let go of her hand. "Never mind."

He began walking away, his hands clenched in fists. When he turned the corner, Sonny realized she couldn't let him go. Not now.

* * *

**More to come, stay tuned. Also, I will now be replying to reviews, so review a lot!! :] **


	3. Friends

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Andrea. She helped me out so much. She's my hero in every way. (Her FanFiction penname is CullenGirl05).**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream…**

* * *

"Chad! Wait! Stop! Please….stop."

Chad turned around to face a very exasperated Sonny. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, I have a rehearsal to do and…" he trailed off when he saw Sonny's face. Her eyes were sincere as she searched for the question he was unable to ask.

"Chad…what is it? Why did you come?" Sonny didn't want to tear up in front of Chad. That was, in fact, the worst thing to do in her situation. She gulped them back.

Chad paused. He didn't look her in the eyes and ran his hand through his golden hair. Sonny waited.

"I don't know how…I mean…when you got here…ugh." He had no idea where to begin. He was seriously re-thinking telling her. He was stumbling over his words, which made him wish he wrote a script and memorized it before he saw her.

"I think I should come right out and say it." He looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"I…okay…no, I mean, yes, but…I like you, Sonny." He glanced at her for a quick second, and when he saw that she blushed and smiled, he straightened out and made perfect eye contact.

Suddenly, Sonny's smile disappeared. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Chad, you're dating Portlyn."

His smile disappeared also, and he searched frantically for a response.

"I…well, I am, but it's just for publicity, you know. Good ratings and what not..." he tried. Sonny's frown stayed put.

"No, I don't know. Chad, I really like you too. But…what exactly did you want to happen? You have a girlfriend, fake or not," she said. Now, Sonny really just wanted to run away and cry somewhere. Somewhere that didn't include him.

"I…I don't know what I wanted. I needed to tell you, and now it's just backfiring. Why are you doing this?"

"Chad, why are _you_ doing this? You are dating a beautiful, amazing actress and you almost ruin that by telling me you like me? For the longest time we hated each other."

"I never hated you. I could never hate you," he mumbled.

Sonny went to continue, but she stopped. He never hated her. He never hated her.

He never hated her.

She repeated that in her head until she figured out something to say.

"Listen, Sonny," he began. She cut him off with one word.

"Choose."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Choose?" he repeated. "Choose what?"

"Choose between me and her," she said, full of confidence and hope_. Maybe this would turn out right_, she thought. _Maybe everything will work out._

Chad's eyes widened when he realized the situation he was in. He could choose Sonny: amazing smile, great personality, funny and she liked him back. Or, he could choose Portlyn, who not only worked on the same set as him, but also boosted his popularity significantly.

It took him a few minutes, which made Sonny upset. Every girl dreams that, when in this situation, the boy would not hesitate to say her name. Standing in front of Chad Dylan Cooper, waiting for his decision, was not only completely agonizing, but was torturous and painful.

"Portlyn," he finally said. Sonny couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They spilled from her eyes and she didn't bother to try and hide them.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but—"

Sonny's heart stopped beating. Her eyes glazed over, and her hands got sweaty. She looked in his eyes, seeing sincerity and apology and confusion.

"Fine," she said. "Portlyn's beautiful and…amazing. I couldn't take that away from you. _Friends_ wouldn't do that." She dried her tears on her sleeve and tried to keep her dignity.

The word she had clearly emphasized stung Chad. Deep down, he didn't want to be just friends with Sonny. Deep down, Portlyn was just another obstacle that Chad could overcome. Deep down, Chad wanted Sonny.

"Sonny…" Chad went to take Sonny's hand in his, but she pulled away.

"I have to go, Chad," she mumbled.

Before she left, Chad needed to make certain of something. He couldn't have her go without answering his question.

"We're still friends, right?" he asked cautiously. Sonny turned and smiled.

"Of course, Chad. Still friends."

* * *

**Please review. This story will be even more epic if I have reviewerrrss! Also, I have big plans for this story, so please stay tuned. I try to update every day, since I love this so much, but sometimes I can't. So, I will apologize in advance: Sorry :]**


	4. Just Survive It

**I am very glad everyone likes my story so far. I have yet to get any bad reviews, so thank-you.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Sonny with a Chance, there would be a new girl, named Emily, that Chad would fall for, and all would be well with the world. Alas, that will always be a mere dream.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper did _not_ cry.

But he wanted to.

Everything he had hoped for, everything he had wanted so badly was gone. He felt like he had lost the most important thing in his life. When he watched Sonny turn and walk away, his heart collapsed in his chest. He stood still for minutes, wishing she'd come back. The sensation he felt from looking into her eyes faded, and he could no longer feel.

As Chad made his way back to his studio, he looked at the floor and wondered: _What if I had chosen her? How would things have turned out? How could I fix it?_

His mind swirled constantly with these unanswered questions.

x.x.x.x.x

When Sonny was a little girl in Wisconsin, her father was always trying to toughen her up for the real world. He always told her that she had a limited amount of tears and not to waste them on stupid things. Sonny felt that Chad was a stupid thing. She couldn't waste her tears on Chad Dylan Cooper.

As she paced, holding back tears, she convinced herself that Chad wasn't worth the pain he caused her. They were friends, and she had to accept it.

Then she realized something. She and Chad were never really friends. He was never there for her when she needed it. In fact, he hardly ever said one nice thing to her since she arrived. All of their conversations consisted of arguments, useless bickering. He never treated her as a friend, and she realized, neither did she. She was telling herself all of the things Chad didn't do, but what had she done? Nothing.

It was true; Chad and Sonny had never really been friends, but she had never tried to change that, had she? She had never tried to take him out for a movie once, maybe get to know him a little better. She had assumed all of these things about their relationship, and saw it for what it was rather than for what it could have been.

But now it was too late. It was too late to find out what she and Chad could be, because now, their relationship had changed. That single conversation had altered everything.

Sonny kicked the couch in her dressing room in a fit of rage.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Over the next few days, Chad and Sonny had become normal again. Their pointless arguments were once again witnessed by their annoyed cast - members, and no one suspected a thing. In fact, Chad and Sonny had acted like nothing had ever happened between them….on the outside, that is.

What they were really feeling inside was a completely different story.

Every time he and Portlyn were together, Chad tortured himself with guilt. His heart felt like it was cold as ice, and his meagre feelings towards Portlyn faded with each passing day. Every time he looked into her green eyes, he wished that they were deep pools of chocolate brown instead. Every time she laughed, he prayed to hear Sonny's laugh, which was like music to his ears. He deeply regretted his decision, but his agent had insisted that Portlyn and Chad stay together, just until the season finale. But Chad couldn't take it anymore. His heart was aching for Sonny Munroe.

Sonny ate in silence every day, staring at the bits of 'food' on her plate, never daring to glance over at the _Mackenzie Falls_ table. Her friends were concerned, for the only time Sonny was ever quiet was, well, never. They would try to do things to comfort her, like treating her to a frozen yogurt or performing mini-sketches for her entertainment. But Sonny saw nothing but the ground, for her eyes did not want to take in the heart-breaking sight of Chad and Portlyn, sitting together at the table, holding hands and laughing like breathing was the funniest thing in the world.

Little did Sonny know that if she would have gotten the nerve to glance over at their table, even for a second, she would have seen Chad Dylan Cooper gazing back.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Portlyn sat at the lunch table, Chad Dylan Cooper's hand gripping hers, because there were cameras here today. She had to watch everything she did around him, because over time, Portlyn picked up the mannerisms needed to be with Chad.

Always compliment him, no matter when or where, just do it.

Don't argue with him. He hates when you waste his time.

Always do what he asks. No one wants an unhappy Chad Dylan Cooper.

Never talk to him if he doesn't want to talk to you. You'll die.

She took a small bite of her grilled lobster. She had been 'dating' Chad for a few months, and nothing had changed. When the cameras were on, they were all smiles, all for the pet names, and did the best acting they could do. When the cameras were off, however, all hell broke loose.

"Stop touching me!"

"Get away from me!"

"_Chaddy-poo?!_ What kind of pet name is that? Are you stupid?"

"Shut up! Like _Porty_ is better!? What were you thinking?"

"No one talks to Chad Dylan Cooper that way!"

"Shut up, you aren't the king of the world, Chad."

"Yes, I am—quick, cameras! Smile like you love me!"

It was a vicious cycle, and Portlyn hated it. Her agent, along with Chad's, had told her to "_just survive it_" until the end of the season.

There was no way she could do that. Portlyn sighed. Her relationship with Chad was a lie. They were good at lying; they were actors. They could lie as well as they could blink.

But lying wasn't what Portlyn was worried about. Keeping secrets was.

Since Portlyn was one of the stars of the hit T.V. show _Mackenzie Falls_, everything that she said and did was displayed to the world, just like almost every celebrity. But she had a secret. A big one, and she didn't know how long she could keep it a secret, but she had to try. I mean, she hadn't seen any tabloids or news articles about it yet. It had to be safe, because this secret could change her life, and Portlyn hated change. It could ruin everything, and she wasn't ready. She could act all she wanted. She could lie, and keep everything hidden; locked up in an inner vault. She had to.

_Just survive it._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Cut!" yelled Marshall. "Great job Sonny and Tawni. The _Check It Out_ _Girls_ will be a hit! Five minute break, everyone!"

Sonny sighed with relief. She was in a bad mood from lack of sleep the previous night and had a long day. She just wanted to relax for a while.

Taking a seat on the couch in the lounge, Sonny casually picked up a magazine and flipped through them, looking out for anything worth reading.

"_Brangelina – Another child??"_

"_Paris Hilton – Enough is Enough!"_

"_Oprah Winfrey – 'I Lost the Weight, So Can You!'"_

None of this caught Sonny's attention. She threw the magazine on the table roughly, picking up another one in the process. What she saw made her heart stop and beat faster at the same time. It couldn't be possible…

_Portlyn Pregnant?_

_Hit Tween Drama Star Rumoured to Carry Boyfriend's Child_

_Read More…_

_Page 69 _

* * *

**Please review!**

**-Emily.**


	5. Hate That I Love You

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this story because we are now getting into the depth of the plot, but not quite there yet. You'll see, just wait. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I would sell my soul to be on it!**

**Also, this chapter is deciated to IGottaFindYou, like a promised, because she is amazing in her reviews, and always makes my day! Thank-you!! :]**

* * *

"What is this?!" Chad asked, slamming down a magazine in front of a confused Portlyn. Portlyn grabbed the magazine and stared at the headline, feeling her hands get sweaty. Tears filled her eyes. She knew this would happen. She'd hoped it wouldn't.

"How could you do this?!" he exclaimed. "We had to pretend to date, fine. I could do that. I could hold your hand, and smile like I was having the time of my life. Sure, I could. 'Just until the season ends, Chad, JUST UNTIL THE SEASON ENDS!'" he mocked his agent. "But no, two more months until the season finale, and you get yourself pregnant?! Do you realize what this could do to me?!" Chad took in some air and clenched his fists.

Portlyn's face was streaked with tears. "It's not all about you, Chad…" she said quietly.

"It is when my career is on the line, Portlyn!" His heart was racing and he was pissed. "Whose is it, Portlyn?! Because it definitely _is not_ mine!"

Portlyn stared down at the page, never daring to look at Chad. She knew he was upset. No matter how he treated her, he didn't deserve this, and she knew it. But she didn't answer.

"Whose is it, Portlyn?!" Chad demanded. He was fuming. "Who knocked you up?!"

"He was…" she could hardly see past her tears, and she quickly wiped them away, trying to regain her composure. "Just some guy…from home. He came to visit me…and we…"she couldn't finish.

"Does he know?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No…no, he doesn't."

Chad practically growled. At first, Portlyn was surprised that Chad cared, but then she realized: he only cared about himself. He always would. Chad could never love anything more than himself.

"Portlyn…do you know what this could do? To us? To _me_?" He calmed down a bit, but was still extremely angry.

That was when Portlyn broke down. The tears poured from her eyes, and she choked on each sob.

"I'm so scared, Chad," she whispered.

Chad bit his lip, then sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Portlyn. You'll be okay. Everything will be fine. Shh," he said. "We'll work this out."

Portlyn choked out a "How?"

"I'll stay with you," he whispered.

"What? No, Chad, you can't. This could ruin you," she said, sitting up and wiping her tears on her sleeve. She didn't want him to sacrifice everything he had worked for to help her.

"Portlyn…I'll stay with you until we can get him down here. You can tell him here, and we'll explain everything to the press. Until then, they won't believe us. Trust me," he said. Chad didn't want to do this. But he convinced himself that Portlyn was his friend, and he had to try to help her. She couldn't go through this alone, what with the tabloids constantly ripping on her, and the paparazzi following her around like lost puppies. Until her little "friend" arrived, he would have to take care of it.

Portlyn smiled in relief. "Thanks, Chad. Thank you so much." She leaned into his chest, and he rubbed her back.

This could get messy.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sonny couldn't comprehend anything. She was incapable of thinking whole thoughts and her ability to relax diminished as she read the article once, twice, three times over.

"_Inside sources believe the baby is her teen co-star boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, 16. The two were seen together downtown last weekend at Hollywood's hottest new club, 'The Basement.' The two have been inseparable ever since." _

Sonny screamed into a pillow. Was that why he chose Portlyn over her? Was that the only reason? Or was he really that self-centered, only caring about himself and his career? Surely that wasn't why. He had to have had a good reason to choose Portlyn besides the publicity, right?

Still, knowing that Chad even did that to Portlyn…how could he be so stupid? On one hand, Sonny felt badly for Portlyn, whose career might have been flushed down the drain because of Chad's little slip-up. But on the other hand, Sonny hated Chad for even doing stuff like that in the first place.

If he had just told her the reasons behind his decision, maybe she would have understood. She spent all that time dwelling on the possibility that maybe she just wasn't good enough, that she didn't reach Chad Dylan Cooper's standards. She hated herself for thinking that.

And she hated him…and loved him. She loved to hate him and hated to love him. It was going nowhere, and she needed to figure a way out.

As Sonny thought, Tawni burst through the door, grinning.

"We're doing another rehearsal for the _Check It Out Girls_, Sonny. Come on!" she said.

Sonny looked up and Tawni stopped. "Sonny…" she said. "Were you crying?"

Sonny nodded shyly and held up the magazine, showing the headline on the front page. Tawni dropped her smile and snatched the magazines from Sonny's hand. She read it in awe.

"She's _pregnant?_" Tawni asked, bewildered. Sonny nodded sadly. Sonny knew that Tawni wouldn't be of very much help, but it was worth a shot. She needed some comfort, and Tawni was better than nothing.

"Wow…I always knew this would happen to someone like her. I just didn't know it would be _her_," Tawni said. "Chad must be freaking out."

Sonny sniffed and nodded a third time.

"What does this have to do with you crying?" asked Tawni. She looked concerned as she read over the article in front of her.

Sonny nodded again, in fear that if she said anything, she would say too much.

"How? What happened, Sonny?"

Sonny caved in and told Tawni everything. "Chad was dating Portlyn but he told me he liked me and I told him I liked him back, and then I told him to choose between me and Portlyn, which I probably shouldn't have done because he chose Portlyn, and for the longest time I thought it was because I wasn't good enough or something, but then I found out that Portlyn was pregnant with his baby, and now I don't know what to do! Should I confront him, or—"

"Whoa! Sonny! Slow down, you'll hurt yourself," Tawni laughed. "I didn't know you like Chad."

"I don't…" Sonny replied quietly.

"You just said you do," Tawni said.

"I don't just like him," Sonny said. "I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

**How is everyone? Good? Good enough to review? I think so. It's very much appreciated! :]**

**-Emily.**


	6. Confessions

**Hi! Okay, I must warn you, there is major fluff here, so be prepared. I am so glad everyone likes this story! I appreciate every one of your reviews, and I try to respond to every one I get. So thank you! Now enjoy this Channy-Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. But I just got my hair cut!**

* * *

"You're _what?!_" Tawni screeched. "Okay, Sonny, _'like'_ I can handle. But, _love?!_ Are you sure? Love's a pretty strong word, and it's _Chad Dylan Cooper_! Can you say 'ultimate enemies'?"

"Ultimate enemies."

"Gah! No, Sonny, this is not good. Definitely not good!"

"Tawni, I know this is not good! Trust me, I have fought with myself long enough to know already," Sonny said. She fell to the floor, tucking her knees into her chest.

Tawni sighed. "Sonny, what are you going to do? We have rival shows, and—"

"I know Tawni! And now his girlfriend's pregnant! He did that to her, so first of all, I can no longer look at him the same way. I mean…ew. And secondly, he loves her. He chose her over me…"

"Maybe he was just confused. I'm not expert on love, Sonny, but I always knew he had a thing for you."

Sonny's eyes widened, and she jumped up. "_You're. Telling. Me. This. NOW!?_"

Tawni backed away slowly, hands raised in mock defence.

"Whoa, Sonny, I didn't tell you because I thought you'd get all 'No he doesn't, Tawni.' 'That's ridiculous, Tawni.' 'That's just in your mind, Tawni.'"

Sonny thought about this and decided Tawni was probably right. A few months ago, Sonny would have denied everything that involved feelings towards Chad. But now, whatever Sonny had thought before faded away, and she knew she was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Tawni put her hand on Sonny's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Sonny cocked an eyebrow. Tawni ignored it.

"Sonny, I think you should tell him."

Sonny broke down laughing. Tawni dropped her hand and a confused expression painted her face.

Tears were pouring down Sonny's face. As she wiped her eyes, she said, "Oh…oh, God...good one, Tawni. You really had me there." Sonny placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Tawni, waiting for her actual response.

"I wasn't kidding, Sonny." Sonny's face fell.

"You want me to tell Chad that I love him?" Sonny asked. Her mind filled with every possible outcome, and she didn't like any of them. Chad would shut her down. After all, he _had_ chosen Portlyn. And now that a baby is coming…it just didn't look good for Sonny.

"It's the best thing to do," said Tawni. "He needs to know. He can't continue on with Portlyn knowing that you feel things for him too."

"Yes, he can!" Sonny protested. "He is perfectly fine with Portlyn now, like he always has been. My little confession will ruin everything, and just add more drama."

"Chad is the definition of drama!" countered Tawni. "You need to tell him! Let's go." Tawni spun Sonny around and pushed her towards the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio. No matter how hard Sonny tried, Tawni's hands were gripping her shoulders like they were made of steel. She couldn't escape.

"Tawni! Stop! Let go of me! I can't do this! Let go!!" Tawni pushed further until the two were standing in front of Chad's dressing room door. Tawni raised a hand to knock and Sonny tried to get away. She fell to the floor and began to crawl.

"Sonny! Get back here!" shouted Tawni, chasing Sonny around the hallway, and not succeeding because of her four-inch heels.

Suddenly, Chad's door opened and the blonde-haired hottie walked out. Tawni and Sonny stopped.

Chad took in the scene before him. Sonny was on her hands and knees, blushing like mad, and Tawni was crouched over, hands outreached, holding the hem of Sonny's shirt.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. Tawni let go of Sonny and straightened out.

"Oh, we just came over here to tell you something, Chad," she said with a smirk. "Take it away, Sonny."

Sonny stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. "Uh…" Sonny searched desperately for something to say. "Just that….err…the episode of _Mackenzie Falls_ this week was…dramatic."

What?!

Tawni's eyes widened and she glanced at Sonny as if to say, _Are you serious right now? That's what you could come up with?!_

"Uh….thanks?" said Chad. Sonny blushed.

"Chad, who is it?" a voice called from inside the room.

"Sonny and Barbie," he called back. Tawni scowled.

Portlyn emerged from behind the dressing room door.

"Oh…what are you two doing here?

"Portlyn!!" cried Tawni. "We have lots to talk about missy! Come with me, I'll buy you a Fro-Yo. Come on." Tawni grabbed Portlyn's hand and dragged her away from Chad and Sonny. Her intentions of leaving the two alone were clear to the both of them, and they immediately felt embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Portlyn, with a twisted smile and furrowed brows, reluctantly followed Tawni down the hallway and out of the studio.

Chad and Sonny were alone.

The break the awkward silence, Sonny said, "Yeah, well, I'm just gonna go. It was nice talking to you..."

She turned to leave when a warm hand caught hers and spun her around. Sapphire met chocolate, and Sonny lost her train of thought. Where was she going again?

"Sonny…" Chad began softly. He squeezed her hand tighter. "Why did you really come here? I know you don't watch _Mackenzie Falls._" He laughed quietly.

Sonny broke eye contact and gathered her thoughts together. Finally, she said, "It's nothing. It always was nothing. It always will be nothing…"

Chad placed his hand on her cheek and guided her eyes back to his. Tears welled up in Sonny's eyes. After all of the crying she did that week, she thought she had run out. She choked them back, not wanting to cry in front of Chad.

All of a sudden, Sonny was taken into a warm embrace. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around Chad's waist, and his hands gently stroked her soft brown hair.

Chad had always wanted this moment. Ever since Sonny Munroe arrived, he had just wanted to touch her; to just hold her to his body, to give him his warmth and love. That's all he wanted, and now it was really happening.

Sonny soaked in the shivers that ran up and down her spine. She embraced the butterflies and didn't mind the way his face nuzzled into her neck just right. She felt his lips run over her ear, and she felt tingles where he touched.

"Sonny…" he whispered.

"Mmm," she responded with. Very clever.

"Tell me why you came," he said softly. His lips were right up next to her ear, and his hands spread out along her back. She loved this way too much.

"I…can't. It's stupid," she mumbled into his chest. He very reluctantly pulled away, but still kept his arms around her.

"It's not stupid. Just tell me. Tawni said you needed to say something."

Sonny sighed…and caved. "I love you, Chad. And I know you're going to be a father, and there's nothing I can do about that. I knew that by telling you that it would just create more drama, and I didn't want to do that to you. You have enough to deal with, and---"

She was stopped by Chad's index finger over her lips and a knowing smirk. He gently tucked a tendril of hair behind Sonny's ear. She gazed into his eyes, and almost couldn't process when Chad whispered, "I love you too, Sonny."

* * *

**Review please! I love them, and knowing what you think of the story and suggestions for it make me write faster, so I'd review if I were you!!**

**Peace, Love, and Cake Batter Ice Cream,**

**-Emily.**


	7. Waiting

**Thank you all for the reviews! I want to dedicate this chapter to:**

**_TrinityFlower of Memories_**

**_IGottaFindYou_**

**_sonnycentral_**

**_tsukigana_**

**_JustAmazing_**

**_-Clarisaa_**

**Thank you all so much! Of course, I love everyone's reviews, so keep them coming! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! –cries-**

* * *

You know that feeling when nothing else matters, and the only thing you can focus on is standing right in front of you? That was how Sonny was feeling at that moment when Chad Dylan Cooper told her he loved her.

His deep blue eyes bore into hers, searching, hoping. Chad Dylan Cooper was good at lying, but his love for Sonny was the truest thing in the world to him. Her skin was soft as he ran his fingers over her cheek bone, and Sonny licked her lips in anxiety. Oh, how he wanted those lips. No, _needed_ those lips.

He bit his lip in hesitation._ Was this the right thing to do? How would she react?..._

No, he had to stop asking questions and wondering what could have been. It was the here and now, and he couldn't stand not having his lips on hers.

Chad pushed her chestnut hair back, and leaned in close. Their lips were centimetres away from touching, and this caused shivers to run down Sonny's spine.

They kept their eyes locked on each other's, afraid to look away. So close…

"Wait," Sonny said. She inwardly cursed. She knew this was too good to last; her mouth ruined everything.

Chad eyes narrowed, and he pulled away. "What is it?"

"What exactly did you want to come from this, Chad? You're going to be a father. You chose Portlyn over me. You love her…you're going to have a kid! One big, happy family," she said. Her voice cracked at the end, and she cursed.

"No, Sonny," Chad began. "It isn't mine. The baby, it's not mine."

Sonny's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped opened. Chad chuckled.

"It's not mine, Sonny." He smiled.

"Then why are you…"

"Portlyn needed someone to be with her, until the real father came here. He doesn't know what's going on, and I couldn't just leave her alone," he explained.

"Chad, that's so sweet of you," Sonny said. "But what now?"

Chad shook his head, then smirked and looked her in the eyes. "Can you wait for me, Sonny? I only have to be with Portlyn until that guy arrives in a few weeks. Then I'm all yours."

Sonny didn't have to think twice.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I just don't understand them," Portlyn said as she licked her Fro-Yo spoon eagerly. She hadn't had one of these in months, and missed the cold, fruity taste in her mouth.

"I know, right?" Tawni laughed. "I mean, it's _so_ obvious they like each other."

After Tawni had taken Portlyn away from the two lovebirds, they made their way to the cafeteria. It didn't take long for the topic of Sonny and Chad to come up in conversation.

"Oh, I know it's more than that," Portlyn replied. "You should see the way he looks at her, Tawni. He's just a happier person when she's around. That one day, when she was sick and stayed home, he was a jerk to _everyone_. No one wanted to be around him. He was a mess." She took a large spoonful of her yogurt.

"Same with Sonny. She was freaking out when she read about your…erm…news." Tawni whispered the end, looking around for any eavesdroppers.

Portlyn froze.

"I mean, I don't know how good a father Chad will be, but I can't wait to see. Are you scared?" Tawni asked meekly.

"Tawni," Portlyn said. "It's not Chad's. He's just staying with me until the actual father arrives…"

"It's not his? Oh, Sonny will be thrilled to hear that," Tawni laughed, relieved.

"I'm petrified, Tawni. I have no idea how to raise a baby," Portlyn admitted shyly. She wasn't used to telling complete strangers her feelings, but she somehow trusted Tawni. Besides Chad, she was the only person who seemed like she cared, and Portlyn appreciated that.

"Oh, Portlyn, don't worry. Everything will be fine, you'll be fine." Tawni put a hand on Portlyn's shoulder, and Portlyn smiled.

This was just the beginning.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad took Sonny's hand in his and walked her to the studio door.

"Three more weeks, Ms. Munroe," he said softly.

"Three more weeks, Mr. Cooper." Chad smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Sonny heart did flips.

Sonny left the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio in a daze, completely bewildered by the day's events. Her mood did a complete one-eighty, and she embraced the constant butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach.

As Sonny was drowning in her thoughts, she bumped into the blonde-haired beauty queen.

"Sonny!" she said cheerfully. "How did things go?"

Portlyn, who was standing next to her, waved politely and said, "I better get going. I have a scene to rehearse." She flashed a sparkling smile Sonny's way and left.

Tawni waited for Sonny to answer her previous question. Sonny just grinned.

"So, it went well?"

"_So _well," Sonny replied.

"Come on," Tawni said, grabbing Sonny's hand. "Portlyn's not the only one who has to rehearse."

x.x.x.x.x.x

When Sonny entered the _So Random!_ studio with Tawni, she had trouble focusing on her lines. It took fifteen takes for Sonny to get it right, and Tawni was growing impatient.

"You know what, girls?" asked Marshall, getting up out of his seat. "Let's take a break while I introduce you to someone."

Sonny and Tawni looked at each other in confusion.

"Pearce," Marshall called. A tall, broad man of about seventeen made his way over to Marshall and smiled brightly at the two girls. He had brown shaggy hair and sparkling green eyes that gazed into Sonny's. She blushed.

"Ladies, this is Pearce Connery," Marshall said, gesturing towards the attractive young man. "The supervisor suggested we have a guest star for the show, just to add a little something to bump up the ratings."

Pearce waved, but kept his eyes on Sonny. Sonny's stomach twisted and she said quickly, "Nice to meet you, Pearce. I'm Sonny Munroe, and I have something I should be doing, so I'll see you later. Bye."

Sonny walked away quickly, trying to get away from his emerald gaze. She was about to reach the food table when her arm was grabbed by someone behind her. She whipped around and came face to face with Pearce himself.

"Hello, we weren't formally introduced. I'm Pearce Connery. And you're Sonny? I didn't quite hear because you walked away so fast," he said with a smile.

Sonny tried to hold in a giggle, unsuccessfully.

"Yes, I'm Sonny. Sorry, but I have to go…" God knows she doesn't need this right now.

She turned to leave when Pearce said, "Wait, before you leave, I know we just met, but I'd like to get to know you a bit more…"

_Oh, no…_

"Would you like to go out tonight?"

Sonny mentally slapped her forehead with her hand. How could this be happening? She needed to stay focused. In a few weeks' time, she'd be with Chad, and all would be well.

"I'm sorry, but—" Pearce stopped her.

"It's just pizza. That's all. Not a date, if you don't want it to be," he pleaded.

Sonny thought it over. It was just a hang out with a new friend, that's all. Nothing would come of it. Just friends.

"Okay," she said finally. "Just pizza, though. That's it."

Pearce held his hands up in mock defense. He smirked, and she immediately recognized it. That was _Chad's _smirk.

"Pick you up at seven," he said, then he walked away, leaving Sonny alone and confused.

_Great._

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! You know you love me. :)**

**So obviously, this is going to be a longer story than I thought. I hope you don't mind. I already have it all planned out, and I am soooo excited! So please keep reviewing. It makes me so happy!**

**Peace, Love, and Cake Batter Ice Cream,**

**-Emily.**


	8. Baseball Bat

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Dedications go out to:**

**muffin101**

**IGottaFindYou**

**.FAMOUSx**

**TrinityFlower of Memories**

**sonnycentral**

**serena's girl 4-ever**

**SierralaineWalsh**

**-Clarisaa**

**Thanks so much for everything! *BEWARE: this chapter almost made me cry when I wrote it, so just be careful :P**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the plot..**

* * *

"How could you be doing this?" Tawni asked angrily as Sonny applied her last coat of lip gloss. She was getting ready for her "outing" with Pearce, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a plaid buttoned blouse. But this was her sixth coat of lip gloss.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonny. "We're just going for pizza. Not a huge deal."

"Not a huge deal?! Sonny, did you forget what Chad said? He asked you to wait for him! And you agreed, and now you're going a date? And with a guy ten times more attractive than Chad, no less!"

"It's not a date, Tawni. And as for Pearce's level of attractiveness, Chad beats him out by a million. Don't worry, he even said that if I didn't want it to be a date, it wouldn't be. So it isn't!" Sonny was angry now. She had repeated this concept twenty times over to the flustered Tawni.

"But—"

There was a knock at the door. Sonny practically ran to it and swung it open in haste.

Pearce was wearing a buttoned dress shirt that matched his eyes, and his soft brown hair was flipped to the side. His dark blue jeans fit him perfectly and his teeth sparkled when he smiled. Sonny couldn't take her eyes off of him…neither could Tawni.

"Hey, Sonny," he said. "Are you ready?"

Sonny nodded eagerly as she pulled on her jacket. "Bye, Tawni. Don't burn the place down."

Tawni scoffed. "Have fun, kids. Don't stay out too late." Sonny rolled her eyes as she and Pearce closed the door behind them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Two cappuccinos please, extra foam."

The lady at the coffee booth handed Chad two hot cups of liquid to him and he handed her a ten.

"Keep the change," he said with a smile. Chad was in a great mood. His day couldn't have gotten any better. Sonny was practically his, and he only had to wait three more weeks until Portlyn's "lover" arrived. Then he and Sonny could be together. Finally.

Chad slid on the cardboard slips and headed toward the set of _So Random!_. He hoped Sonny liked cappuccinos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tawni flopped onto the couch in her dressing room and picked at her nails. Sonny was gone out, and she had absolutely nothing to do. She was just about to get up to try different hair styles when she heard a bang at the door, like someone had kicked it. She picked up a nearby baseball bat (why she had a baseball bat, she didn't know. But she didn't question it.) Tawni opened the door slowly to reveal a smiling Chad.

He raised the two cups up to show Tawni the reason why he couldn't knock. Then he said, "Is Sonny here?"

Tawni's brain malfunctioned. She couldn't tell Chad the truth, he might freak out. But she had to tell him something!

"She's…er…not here."

"What?" Chad asked. "Where did she go? Maybe I could meet her there…"

"No!" cried Tawni. Chad jumped in surprise at her sudden outburst, and she searched her brain frantically for something to say.

"She's uh…out." Great. Awesome.

"Where?"

"Why are you so pushy?" Tawni asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not! Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ pushy!"

"Yes, he is. He is very pushy. And Tawni Hart doesn't like pushy, so good-bye." Tawni hoped her attempts at distracting Chad would prevail. Unfortunately, Chad caught on.

"Hey, no one distracts Chad Dylan Cooper and succeeds! Where's Sonny?"

"I don't know! She didn't tell me!" And Tawni slammed the door.

That was close.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad Dylan Cooper stared blankly at the door that had just slammed him in the face. No one does that sort of thing to him! Was she crazy?

But, instead of dwelling on the stupid Tawni Hart that clearly didn't know who he _was_, he left the studio, cappuccinos in hand, to look for Sonny. He wasn't going to waste this perfectly good (and perfectly warm) drink on just anybody.

As he wandered around the studio, he thought about what would happen in three weeks. He could hold her hand, and kiss her with people watching. He could whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and listen as she giggled; he loved that giggle. And he could hold her close every chance he got. He couldn't wait.

As he rounded the corner, he heard a familiar laugh. His heart stopped when he saw where it had come from.

Sonny, _his_ Sonny, with another guy? Who was this guy, and why was she using _his_ laugh around him?!

Chad was overwhelmed with emotion: confusion, anger, hurt. Why was she here with him? What were they doing? Surely they were not on a date!

"Sonny!" called Chad. Sonny's head whipped around, and her eyes became as wide as saucers.

He ran over to her and smiled, but glared daggers at the man she was with, whoever he was.

Sonny smiled and said, "Chad! Hey, this is Pearce Connery. He's guest starring on the show this week." Pearce held out his hand in greeting, but Chad didn't take it.

Chad had been jealous before: his director complimented his co-star instead of him during an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. But that lasted a few seconds until Chad straightened out and forgot all about it. But this…this was different. Chad's cheeks got red from anger, and he clenched and unclenched his fists, debating whether or not to just beat that sleeze right into the ground. He was sure _So Random!_ would have loved a guest star with a neck brace after what Chad was thinking of doing to him…

"Sonny, could I talk to you for one second?" asked Chad, painting a mask of false sincerity on his face. Oh, how he would have liked to pour his scorching cappuccino right down that guy's-

"Sure," Sonny replied. "I'll be right back, Pearce."

"Okay, I'll be right here," Pearce said. Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed Sonny by the wrist, leading her around the corner to which he had passed only a few moments before.

"Who is _he_?!" asked Chad, trying to keep his cool.

"Pearce Connery, I already told you." Sonny, knowing the thoughts Chad had in his head, tried to explain: "He just asked me out to pizza. It isn't a date, I swear. He's never been here before, and I was showing him around the set before we left. Chad, please don't make this a big deal."

"A big deal? This _is_ a big deal, Sonny! You couldn't have waited three more weeks?! Three weeks and we could have been together. You couldn't have waited that long?!"

Sonny crossed her arms in anger. How could Chad think she'd do such a thing to him? It wasn't a date; granted, he _had_ been flirting with her a bit before Chad arrived, but it was nothing. Chad was making into something.

"It isn't a date!" she protested.

"It sure looks like one!" he countered. "Laughing, smiling, _happiness all around!_"

"That's something we call_ normal_," she practically shouted. "Will you quit being jealous for two seconds so you can hear me out!?"

Chad looked at her with soft, sad eyes and whispered, "You were supposed to wait for me."

She inhaled to speak again, but Chad just shook his head and walked away, leaving Sonny upset and frustrated.

On his way out, Chad chucked both cappuccinos in the trash can. He didn't want the boost tonight. He just wanted to go to sleep; escape his nightmarish reality, and forget all about Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Did you know Sterling Knight (Chad Dylan Cooper on the show) is 20 years old!?!?!?!**


	9. Crazy

**Hello, readers. So far, a lot of you like this story, and I am very happy about that. I hope you like this chapter, because I LOVED writing it. **

**I appreciate reviews, and try to reply to them all. **

**Dedications:**

**JustAmazing**

**-Clarisaa**

**IGottaFindYou**

**Photochik**

**SimpleAndAll**

**Disclaimer: Hold on, let me check…nope, don't own anything.**

***The following chapter contains course language. Viewer discretion is advised.***

* * *

"_Sonny, wait!" he shouted. He was frantic as he chased her down the hallway, out the doors and around the corner. He chased her further and further until she couldn't run any more, and there he stopped, exhausted. _

"_Sonny," he breathed. He inched his way closer, taking her hands in his. She started to cry._

"_Shh, Sonny, it's okay," he whispered. He hated to see her upset, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, her quiet sobs sinking into his clothing. He didn't mind._

_Suddenly, she was yanked away. There, with Sonny's hand in his, was Pearce Connery. He was grinning._

"_Good-bye, Chad," she whispered. The two walked away, hand in hand. Pearce turned his head and winked._

"_Sonny! No, stop! Please….stop," he cried. Then everything faded to blackness._

* * *

Chad woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up in his bed and shook with anxiety. As soon as he realized where he was, he relaxed and lied back down, breathing deeply and slowly to regain his composure.

His dream was a sad reflection of his reality. It represented everything that had taken place in the days that had passed; he got Sonny. In his arms, he held her close, and she had promised to wait for him, to wait for this whole ordeal to blow over, and now, this guy, this _Pearce Connery_, had stolen her. He had taken everything Chad had left. He had taken Sonny, and Chad hated him.

With these thoughts in mind, any intentions of sleep vanished.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next day, Pearce Connery sat in front of his mirror, preparing for that day's filming of _So Random!_. He was deeply looking forward to seeing Sonny Munroe again, since last night didn't go as he had hoped.

After their little collision with that diva Chad Dylan Cooper, he took Sonny out for pizza, like he had said, but he knew something was going on with her and Chad, especially since after he'd left, Sonny lost her enthusiasm about everything. Sometimes, she would force a smile, or fake a laugh, but most of the time she kept silent. He did most of the talking, and he despised Chad for having such a terrible effect on her.

He had asked what had happened, what Chad had said to her to make her this way, but she just shook her head in response. She didn't want to talk about it, but whatever it was, Pearce was not happy about it. The sparkle in Sonny's eyes when he had first met her had disappeared along with her happiness that night.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he shouted, expecting it to be Sonny. She had promised to come pick him up and they would walk to the set together, since he still didn't quite know the way, and would most likely get lost in the hallways.

The door creaked open, and Pearce turned around with a smile. But instead of seeing the pretty little brunette, he saw the dramatic snoot himself: Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What the--"

"Pearce, is it?" Chad asked, smirking. "We didn't quite get properly introduced."

"Oh," Pearce was momentarily swayed by Chad's politeness, but held out his hand for a second time in greeting. "Yes, Pearce Connery."

But Chad didn't shake his outstretched hand. Instead, Chad Dylan Cooper greeted Pearce's perfectly chiselled jaw bone with his tightly clenched fist.

"Shit!" Pearce cried out. "What was that for?!" He rubbed his jaw in pure agony.

"Oh, you don't know? Should I give you another one, then?" he asked, raising his fist again for another hit.

"No! Are you crazy!?" shouted Pearce. He flinched away from Chad's fist, and Chad grinned, feeling an overwhelming sense of power. Pearce was his bitch now.

"Only for Sonny, you asshole," Chad said. He right hooked him and Pearce cried out in pain as he sunk to the floor.

"Chad?" A confused voice called from behind them. Chad whipped around and dropped his fist instantly.

"Sonny…what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

Pearce whimpered quietly as he touched the spots where Chad had hit. Chad almost smiled.

"I was coming to pick Pearce up for filming," she said. Then she saw Pearce, crouched behind Chad. "What the hell is going on!?"

She ran to Pearce and helped him up, afraid of what Chad's answer might be.

"He hit his face off of the desk," Chad answered. "The idiot."

Pearce's eyes widened at Chad's outright lie. "He's lying, Sonny! He hit me! Twice!"

"Oh, buck up, you pansy. It was more a gentle slap, if anything," Chad said, rolling his eyes as Sonny ran her thumb over the bruises on Pearce's face. His stomach ached and he felt a pang of jealousy when Sonny smiled at Pearce; a smile so wonderful, it had to be made in heaven. But she wasn't just smiling with her lips, she was smiling with her eyes, and it hurt him to see the sparkle that was always directed at him be intended for some other guy. He hated it. He hated _him_.

"Get out, Chad," she said sternly. Her eyes reflected the surprise and hurt of the situation, and it pained him to see those eyes, those emotions, directed at him.

Chad regainded his composure, straightened out, and said, "Don't tell me what to do—"

"GET OUT!" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Chad backed away slowly, stunned at her reaction. Sonny never got this way. What had he done?

Taking one last glance into Sonny's aching eyes, he left the room.

He hated himself more than Pearce, now. And _that_ was saying something.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They couldn't film for a few more days, until the bruises on Pearce's face faded. He held an ice pack to his jaw and groaned as the ice melted on his tender bruise.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Sonny said quietly, sitting next to him. "I didn't think he'd do such a thing."

Despite everything that had happened with her and Pearce, she was beginning to feel a little something for him. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Chad hit Pearce, twice, and Pearce said he didn't know why. Sonny was too angry to talk to Chad, even though he had tried to talk to her.

"Sonny, please, I can explain—"

"Drop it, Chad. You had no right…"

It all ended the same. Sad, blue eyes, glazing over as Sonny spoke the concluding words. She didn't want to talk to him, because she knew that if she did, she would do something she would regret.

"I don't know why he did it," Pearce replied, wincing at the pain that shot through him as he spoke.

Sonny shrugged. "Chad can't handle drama unless it's scripted," she said quietly.

"He seems like that type," Pearce laughed, ignoring the ache. "Hey, listen, now since you and Chad are pretty much over---"

"I never said that," Sonny interrupted.

Pearce rolled his eyes subtly. Sonny didn't see. Why couldn't she just forget about that jerk and give him a chance? Pearce was better-looking, and didn't have an attitude problem, so why wouldn't Sonny give him the time of day?

"Yes, I know," he said. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, now since you and Chad are on hiatus, maybe you'd like to try again?"

Sonny thought about this. If Chad saw her with Pearce again, it could make things worse. But she knew Chad couldn't, and would never, control her life. She could make her own decisions, and if Chad didn't accept that, that was his problem.

With this new attitude in place, Sonny agreed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you crazy!?" Tawni screeched. After word got around that Chad Dylan Cooper had punched Pearce Connery, Tawni immediately ran to the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio. She couldn't let Chad get away with it.

"That's the second time I've heard that today," he replied coolly, playing with the straw on his smoothie cup.

"Yes, _because you are_. No one punches Pearce Connery. He's a god!" She whipped her hands in the air for dramatic emphasis, and Chad crossed his arms.

"No one steals Chad Dylan Cooper's girl and gets away with it!" he countered. Tawni was really beginning to piss him off. She always got in the middle of things and meddled in other people's business.

"I don't care about Chad Dylan Cooper at the moment. What I care about is Sonny Munroe's happiness, and she was _beaming_ the other day after you told her you loved her!" Tawni was frustrated now. Chad only cared about himself; he didn't think about how Sonny might react to his punching Pearce. He only thought about what it would do for _him_.

"Tawni, you don't _care_ about anyone," Chad replied as he sipped his Loganberry smoothie. Tawni was shocked.

"I don't have many friends that I care deeply about, Chad," she said. "But Sonny is the best one I have, and she deserves to be happy."

Chad sighed. "I care about Sonny, Tawni. I care about her more than you can ever imagine, and that's why I did it."

Tawni raised an eyebrow.

"She can't go gallivanting off with some jerk who she just met," he explained. When Tawni nodded to go on, he added: "She even told she'd wait for me, Tawni. And she didn't. So what was I supposed to do?"

"Chad, it wasn't a date. She spent hours yesterday explaining that to me, and now I understand. What is wrong with going out with a friend? And how do you know he's a jerk, anyway?"

"After all the years I have been in Hollywood, I can tell when a person is a jerk. Pearce just happens to be one, and he just happens to be moving in on _my_ Sonny."

"That's what you don't get, Chad! She isn't yours…"

With that, Tawni spun on her heel and strutted off, leaving Chad with his Loganberry smoothie and his thoughts.

* * *

**Oh my God, that was fun to write. Teehee.**

**I am thinking this story will have about 3 or 4 more chapters.**

**So, I hope you all review. I'm not kidding when I say I will update every day, so please show me that you like what I am writing!**

**Peace, Love, and Cake Batter Ice Cream,**

**-Emily.**


	10. Roses Are Red

**Hello readers! Once again, I am so happy everyone likes this story. I had so much fun writing it, as always. And I have to thank my friend Andrea (-Clarisaa) for helping me write it! She's the best!**

**Dedications:**

_**EVERYONE!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I….own……..nothing…..yet.**

***P.S. The italicized words are flashbacks!***

* * *

"…So of course I jumped, and now I have these scars all over my arms," Pearce Connery finished, casually flexing his arms to get Sonny's attention.

They were at a coffee house, trying their "not-a-date-if-you-don't-want-it-to-be" again; and this time, Sonny was enjoying it a lot more. Thoughts of Chad still haunted the back of her mind, but she tried to focus on having fun with Pearce. She hoped maybe it could turn into something, because she really liked what she saw in him.

Sonny laughed at his outrageous story and ran her fingers along his arm muscles flirtatiously. "That must of hurt," she said.

"Oh, it did," Pearce laughed. He took a sip of his coffee and took Sonny's hand in his.

Sonny glanced up and saw the sincerity in Pearce's eyes. She was beginning to think that emeralds were more precious to her now than sapphire.

"Sonny…what are we doing?" he asked. Sonny froze and almost broke down with those familiar words. All thoughts of Pearce vanished as Sonny's mind flooded with thoughts of Chad, and when he so slowly, so carefully, spoke those words to her…

* * *

"_Why are you here, Chad?" she asked, picking up the bottles of lotion and nail polish that fell to the floor._

"_Okay, listen," he said. He stood up and moved in front of Sonny, preventing her from gathering the rest of her things. She looked into his eyes, and drowned in the pools of sapphire._

"_I came here for a reason, not just to make small talk," he said. She figured that much, but her heart skipped a beat when he took one of her hands in his. His skin was soft and warm._

"_Sonny…what are we doing?" Chad asked. He gazed into her eyes and squeezed her hand to pull Sonny out of her trance._

* * *

For a moment, Sonny wanted to stand up and walk out of the coffee shop, leaving that Pearce Connery behind forever. She wanted to find Chad, and hug him and kiss him with all of her heart. She missed him; that much she couldn't deny. But he had crossed the line, and she needed to move on. She had to.

"Sonny?" Pearce asked, concern in his voice. Sonny jumped back to reality and squeezed Pearce's hand.

"Yes, sorry, we're having coffee," she answered.

"No," he said. "Our relationship. Where is it going?" he asked quietly. Pearce needed to know where he was going with Sonny. He couldn't continue on with these "not-a-date-if-you-don't-want-it-to-be" outings. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"I just don't know," Sonny said softly. Her mind kept saying, _This is Pearce Connery. Attractive, funny, sweet. He's yours if you say so!_

But her heart was screaming _Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper!_

And Sonny just didn't know which one made more sense.

"Sonny, I like you. A lot," Pearce confessed. "Do you feel the same about me?"

Sonny knew she liked Pearce. Her knees went weak when he smiled at her and she blushed when he said her name, but for some reason, she couldn't answer him right away.

Pearce waited impatiently. What was wrong with her? She was fine before he mentioned anything, which made me deeply regret opening his mouth in the first place.

"I like you, Pearce," she finally said. Pearce breathed a sigh of relief. "But we need to take this slow. I'm still a little upset…"

"About Chad?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she hated to admit that her heart still stung from thoughts of Chad. She kept convincing herself that Pearce was better for her, and that her little fling with Chad was over. They hadn't talked in days, and eventually she would recover….right?

"Sonny, you need to move on," he suggested, squeezing her hand tightly.

Sonny didn't make eye contact with Pearce. She couldn't stop thinking about Chad…

* * *

"_I love you, Chad. And I know you're going to be a father, and there's nothing I can do about that. I knew that by telling you that it would just create more drama, and I didn't want to do that to you. You have enough to deal with, and---"_

_She was stopped by Chad's index finger over her lips and a knowing smirk. He gently tucked a tendril of hair behind Sonny's ear. She gazed into his eyes, and almost couldn't process when Chad whispered, "I love you too, Sonny."_

* * *

She shook those wonderful yet painful memories out of her mind. Why couldn't he get out of her head?!

"I know I do!" she practically shouted. Pearce jumped back, and her hand became cold when he let go.

"Sorry," she said. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just a touchy subject…"

"That's okay," Pearce smiled. "You wanna get out of here?"

Sonny nodded.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next day, Sonny stayed late for rehearsal. She made her way to the cafeteria for dinner, which was kept open for actors who worked late, and grabbed a "hamburger" off of the counter and placed it on her tray. Sitting down, she wondered where Tawni was. She knew Nico, Grady, and Zora went home right away after rehearsal, but usually when Sonny stayed late, so did Tawni. So, instead of taking a bite of her "hamburger," she went to look for her.

After wandering around for half an hour, Sonny assumed Tawni had left as well. Then she noticed a familiar shape down the hallway.

"Hey Marshall, have you seen Tawni?" she called. Marshall turned and smiled.

"Hey Sonny. Last I saw her she was heading towards the dressing room."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Sonny said.

She hoped she hadn't missed her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tawni was gathering her things into her bag to go home. She had stayed late to rehearse with her cast-mates and she just wanted to go home.

As she packed her hairbrush, she heard the door behind her open and close.

"Sonny?" she said, throwing a bottle of nail polish into her bag. "Is that you?"

"No," a deep voice responded. "It's me."

Tawni whipped around. "Pearce? What are you doing here? Sonny's not here, as you can see." She gestured around the empty room to make her point, but Pearce was closing the distance between them.

"I'm not here to see Sonny," he replied. He was in front of her now, his warmth breath fanning itself over her scared expression. "I'm here to see you."

Tawni took a step back, but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, hitting his chest with all of her strength.

He pulled her closer and eventually ran his lips over her skin. She relaxed under his touch, momentarily forgetting about her best friend. When he took a break to breathe, she remembered.

"This isn't right. Sonny and I are friends!" Tawni said as he trailed kisses up and down her neck. "I don't want to hurt her!"

"Let's just keep this between you and me," he whispered in her ear.

"But--" Tawni tried to say, but was cut off by Pearce's lips on hers.

His lips were hungry, full of lust, kissing her roughly. Tawni's mind was cleared of any coherent thought at that moment. Instead of thinking how wrong kissing her friend's crush was, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization, as if the kiss had been rehearsed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She didn't hesitate to part them and let their tongues collide.

The sweet taste of Tawni had Pearce in a trance. He wanted more. Much more. He kissed her urgently and passionately as he pushed her up against the wall. Tawni tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He pulled away, but only to move his lips to her neck. His lips made their way to her shoulder, and then came back up along her neck and jaw line, stopping just under her ear. He gently sucked on her earlobe just before whispering, "I want you." A quiet moan escaped her lips as she grabbed his face and locked her lips in his.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sonny shrieked as she swung open the dressing room door.

Tawni and Pearce froze, and in a moment of panic, Tawni slapped Pearce across the face. "You asshole! What are you doing?! I'm Sonny's friend!" Pearce was stunned by the instantaneous reaction on Tawni's part and rubbed his face gently. What was with people and hitting his face lately?

"Not anymore…" Sonny said in anger. She turned and ran out of the room, tears streaking down her face. Why her!?

"Sonny! Wait!" Tawni cried after her. "I can explain!"

Sonny stopped and turned to face Tawni. Her eyes were wild with terror and disbelief. "How?!" she screamed.

"I…I don't know! He just came in here and…" Tawni couldn't explain. Sonny wouldn't believe her if she told the truth. She had trusted Pearce, but most importantly, Sonny had trusted _her_.

"You knew we had something going on, Tawni!" Sonny could hardly see past her tears; Tawni was just a blurry figure to her.

Forgetting all about Sonny's feelings and focusing on her own, Tawni shouted, "You have Chad!" However, she was unaware that Sonny and Chad hadn't spoken for days. "Why couldn't _I _have someone for once?!"

"I don't have Chad!" Sonny shrieked. Upon saying this, Sonny was overwhelmed with emotion as they hit her like a tidal wave. She lost control and started to sob.

Tawni stood there, unsure of what to say next.

Sonny, with a wipe of the eyes, stormed off. She had lost everything. She had lost Chad, thinking she had Pearce to fall back on. But she was wrong, and instead she lost Pearce _and_ one of her best friend's. How could this be happening?!

* * *

**Oh, isn't drama exhilarating?**

**So, I am pretty sure that the next chapter is going to be the **_**LAST CHAPTER**_ **of ****"For What It's Worth."**** It's been a fun ride, and I'm glad everyone took it with me!**

**Any reviews are loved and treated with amazingness. So please review!**

**Peace, Love, and Cake Batter Ice Cream**

**-Emily.**


	11. Love Story

**Hello, everyone! So, we have come to the end of the story. I'm going to miss writing it, and I hope everyone liked it. Thanks so much for sticking with me, it's been great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but that's not why I am sad. I am sad because this is the last chapter! –cries-**

* * *

Sonny ran. She ran from the dressing room. She ran through the hallways and past the _So Random!_ set. She ran and ran, but she had no where to go.

Sonny entered a dark corridor; someone had left the lights off. Unaware of where she was going, Sonny tripped over her feet and fell to the floor, but she didn't care.

Her eyes stung with tears and her stomach hurt from the pained sobs that she choked out. She felt like her heart had broken into a million pieces and scattered throughout her entire body, sending jitters to run through her skin. Exhausted, she dragged herself over to a nearby staircase, using what strength she had left to hoist herself up onto the first step. She closed her eyes, emotionally drained, and breathed deeply and slowly. She desperately tried not to think about what just happened, but she couldn't help herself. With every thought, every memory, a tear streamed down her face.

She had trusted Tawni. Ever since she arrived at _So Random!_, Tawni had been there with her. At first, Tawni was nothing short of a bitch, but as time went on, the two became close friends. In an instant, one mind-boggling, horrible instant, everything changed.

Sonny's heart beat drummed loudly within her chest, reminding her constantly that this nightmare was real.

She tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The still, dark corridor relaxed her mind for a moment and she let her head fall onto her knees.

Just breathe…

Suddenly, the double doors flew open, and Sonny flinched away, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see her.

"Where could she have gone?!" A female voice asked hysterically. Sonny hugged herself tighter as she recognized Tawni's high-pitched shriek.

"How should I know? She probably went home!" Pearce said. The two crossed the hallway, never looking in Sonny's direction. She shifted closer to the railing and hoped to God they didn't see her.

"Let's try in here," Tawni said, pushing open another door. Pearce followed her through, and Sonny relaxed when the door shut tightly behind them.

One lonely tear slid down her cheek and rested on her lip. She licked it off, savouring the salty taste on her tongue, and rocked back and forth on the step.

Sonny was always a strong girl. She could handle herself in times of great desolation and fought hard to keep her cool in front of her peers. But this was different. This was no ordinary situation that Sonny could suck up and deal with. This was her heart, and it was breaking.

The double doors swung open again, and Sonny concealed herself in the darkness. She wondered who it could possibly have been, because she didn't know anyone else stayed late on her set.

Sonny shut her eyes tight. Whoever it was, she didn't want them to find her.

"…Sonny?" A soft voice asked. Sonny eyes shot open, and there, standing near the doors with concern echoed in his crystal blue eyes, was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny didn't say anything. Of all the people to intrude on her hiding spot, it had to be him.

"Sonny? Is that you?" Chad made his way to the darkened staircase, letting his eyes adjust to the crouched figure on the step.

Sonny shook her head violently, keeping her face hidden in her knees. Chad laughed and sat next to her. He gently stroked her hair, unaware that Sonny was covering her face so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Why are you creeping a dark stairwell?" he asked with humour in his voice.

Sonny, in an attempt not to giggle, lifted her face up for a second. A second too long.

"Sonny? Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked, tilting her chin up with his finger. He looked her straight in the eyes, and what she had left of her heart melted away.

"Nothing, Chad," she replied. But she desperately wanted to tell him. She wanted to spill all of her fillings and thoughts and needed to get everything off her chest. But she couldn't find the strength.

"Sonny, you were crying. What's the matter?" Chad was worried now. He hated to see her cry, and he wanted to know what happened.

Chad wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on top of her head. Sonny snuggled into his warmth and sighed. She missed this. She missed him.

"Please tell me…" Chad said in a quiet voice.

"You were right, I should have stayed away from him. He was a jerk," Sonny finally said.

"Pearce?" Chad asked. But he knew the answer.

"Yes…and Tawni," Sonny said.

"Tawni? What? What happened?"

Sonny broke down and told Chad everything. Chad tried to keep his cool through the whole story, but a mumbled "Shit," or "That bitch," would slip occasionally, but other than that, he tried to control it.

When Sonny's story ended, Chad fought the urge to find Pearce Connery and beat him to within an inch of his life. Sonny was crying over that jerk and that bitch, and all he could do was hold her. But he was okay with that.

"Chad…" she said. She raised her head to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I missed you. I feel really bad for not talking to you, and--"

"Sonny, it's okay," he said. "I really missed you too."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment just before he softly pressed his lips to hers. Sonny closed her eyes, letting her body absorb the magical feeling of his mouth on hers. All she could smell was Chad. All she could touch was Chad. All she could feel was Chad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled as well, and kissed her again. Sonny melted into his arms and kissed him back. She kissed him passionately, giving him all her love. He ran his fingers down her torso, outlining her slender figure. Sonny giggled.

"What?" asked Chad with a confused face.

Sonny smiled, "I'm very ticklish."

Chad laughed and tickled her sides more. Sonny collapsed on the ground laughing, and he fell with her. His body was pressed against hers, their breathing synchronized. Chad ran his fingers along her lips and smiled.

"I love you, Sonny," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Chad," she said back.

They kissed again. This time, nothing got in the way. It was Sonny and Chad, the way it should have been. The way it should always be.

_Two hearts as one, you and me._

* * *

**Thank you everyone so much for staying a part of this story. It was been a wonderful ride, and I couldn't have had more fun. **

**Thank you all so much.**

**Peace, Love, and Channy,**

**-Emily.**


End file.
